灼伤
by esuzrain
Summary: 故事的另一种结局。
1. Chapter 1

**声明：这些人物不属于我，他们属于车田正美先生。我就写个同人。**

**本文已于2014的SLO展会上作为无料出现。**

**封面画师：贞缪 **

**主催：朝雾静**

* * *

><p>梦中的她在奔跑。<p>

呼吸急促，动作间失了平稳的节奏，一滴汗顺着脖颈滑落，大口汲取着氧气，她慌不择路地逃亡。然而追在她后面的并非什么形态狰狞的可怖怪物，不过是些眼神黯淡的人，有老有少，有男有女。

她猛地停住脚步，望着前方不远处的那个身影，垂落在体侧的手指不禁颤抖起来。

那个身覆南十字星圣衣的男人向她笑了笑，温暖的笑容间带着些许无奈,就像之前的无数梦境一样，再次向她提出了那个问题，"为何要战斗？"

"…"面具下的她将双唇抿成冷硬的线条，沉默。

"你这拳头应用于守护自己珍视之物才对。"

"那是自然！"她冰冷地回答，"我身为新世界的王—伊甸的姐姐，我会倾尽全力来帮助父亲大人实现他的计划，然后看着我的弟弟登上王座。"

男人摇摇头不再说话。

"…只是个亡灵的幻影而已，你已经死了。"她冷笑，"给我消失吧！"

她的话语像是触动了什么机关，在无数星火中，他的身影开始化成无数金芒，最终彻底消散。

都是假象…

索尼娅睁开眼，收紧手指，感受到掌心中那被染上了体温的坚硬晶体，一直紧绷的神经得以放松。再无睡意，大脑因长期缺乏休息而微微刺痛，她握紧手中的圣衣石，走到梳妆镜前。将碎发别到耳后，她望着镜中眼下泛着青黑的少女，似是要说服谁般轻声呢喃，"你是马尔斯的女儿，你不能懦弱，索尼娅。"

是的，不能迷茫。

她必须坚强，协助她的父亲实现理想，守护她的弟弟…那般善良的伊甸，她怎么能让他的双手沾染血污，背负上不该属于他的阴霾？

这就是她存在的全部理由。

她拿起桌面上的面具，冰冷的金属遮掩住少女的面容，也隐藏起一切的情绪，于是她就又成了那个从不动摇的战士，黄蜂的索尼娅。

夜还很长。她穿过昏暗的回廊，走出城堡。众星黯淡，漆黑穹幕上孤零零的月看起来有些寂寥。不知不觉间，再次走到了那里。自那天起，在晚上无法安眠的时候便会走到这座高塔之下，习惯真是可怕的东西…她环抱起双臂，将全身的重量交托于身后冰冷的墙壁，闭上双眼，耳中似乎还能听闻到那一晚安抚心灵的空灵歌声。

不知名的温柔歌谣，伴随着歌声晕散在心中的光之点滴，她回味着那清浅的温暖，突然目光一凛，透过面具看向左侧的方向，尖锐的指甲威胁性地抬起，"是谁！"

"索尼娅大人。"来者身形高大，额头正中有一处十字伤疤，狮子座的圣衣在黑夜中划过金芒。

她看着他，慢慢垂下手，淡淡道，"狮子座的迈锡尼，有什么事吗？"

"巴别塔计划就要开始，美狄亚大人命我来通知您做好准备，作为白银圣斗士的统领来协助您的父亲。"

"知道了。"说完，她皱起眉，抬头望了眼高塔之顶，问道，"伊甸他…还没有回来吗？"

"是，伊甸大人仍在Palaestra。"

"让他快些回来吧…身为新世界的王，也是时候结束那些没有意义的玩乐了。"

迈锡尼点头，"雅典娜-阿莉雅也要转移，这里很快就会空下来。"

以雅典娜为名的那个女孩也很快就要将她的一切奉献，永远只能如笼中鸟般，用她那独一无二的光实现马尔斯的目标。

她怔了下，随即沉下声音，金属制的面具看起来越发冷硬，"你考虑的未免太多，迈锡尼。这些变化对我而言…"她迈动步伐，靴跟踏在地面上发出微响，樱色的长发随着动作扬起好看的弧度，在与迈锡尼擦身而过的刹那，她开口，语调平静，"…没有任何意义。"


	2. Chapter 2

"乌鸦座的约翰在此，启用我等白银圣斗士而不依靠火星士之力，在下倍感光荣。"

"狩猎叛乱的青铜圣斗士的命令，猎犬的米盖尔已经收到，索尼娅大人。"

索尼娅看了眼那两个身穿圣衣此刻却对'大教皇'马尔斯献上忠诚的战士，"出发吧，一定要夺回雅典娜。"

"遵命！"

在两人离去后，她转过身，映入眸中的血色夕阳温度灼烫，她迟疑了下，还是迈动脚步，靴跟碰触地面发出脆响，她追寻着乌鸦座他们的脚步赶往阿莉雅的所在之处。

拥有光之小宇宙的'雅典娜'对于计划的成功与否事关重大，将这个重要的任务交给别人，她终是感到不放心的。

平静的夜与次日的晨曦交接，温暖而明媚的阳光很快就倾洒下来，在这个鲜花绽放的季节，自然中的一切都显得生机勃勃。

巨大的声音自高塔中传出，教堂中的钟声准时敲响，路过的少女们脚步微顿，一同抬头看向那声响的来处。

尤娜注意到阿莉雅的茫然之色，微笑着解释道，"那是教堂，正在鸣钟为村民报时呢。"

女孩似懂非懂地重复，"教堂…"

尤娜看着她那副懵懂纯真的模样，心一下子软成了水，下意识地将声音放得更为柔和，"要去看看吗？"

阿莉雅对所见的一切都感到新鲜呢…

阿莉雅点点头。

光线昏暗的暗色调教堂，透过彩绘玻璃窗渗进的微光，少女们并肩走过一排排的跪凳，来到圣者的雕像前。浅蓝发色的女孩睁大眼睛，不禁感叹出声，"真漂亮…"

尤娜眸色温柔地注视着她的背影，突然，目光一凛，她感受到了那正在接近的陌生的小宇宙，"这小宇宙…不是光牙他们。"她急忙将阿莉雅推进一个忏悔亭中，关好门，"你待在这里。"

还未搞懂发生了什么的女孩陷入不安之中，小声嗫嚅，"尤娜…"

"别担心 我会想办法应对的。"

女孩焦急拒绝，"不行，你会遇上危险的。"

"昨天我就对你说过了吧，是光牙托我保护你的，但现在不一样了…"尤娜背对着木门，神色坚定，"我想保护你！"

"但…"阿莉雅急得快要哭了。

"我一定会回来的 所以请相信我。"说完，英姿飒爽的女圣斗士头也不回地向外奔去，圣衣石亮起，瞬息后，她已披挂天鹰座圣衣，目光冷冽地环视四周，准备迎击未知的敌人。

"找到你了，叛徒。"略显沙哑的女声唤来尤娜的警惕，于屋顶上背光行来的人气息森寒，"吾名为索尼娅，高阶火星士，黄蜂之索尼娅。"

紧随索尼娅的出现，将尤娜包抄的两名白银圣斗士也自报姓名。

尤娜咬紧唇，"高阶火星士与白银圣斗士…"三个实力不俗的追兵，这下麻烦了。

阿莉雅的小宇宙就在附近，被藏起来了吗…索尼娅俯视檐下的尤娜，"雅典娜在何处？"

尤娜自然不会任这些马尔斯的爪牙将阿莉雅再抓回那个阴冷可怕的城堡，"我不知道。就算知道，我也不会告诉你们。"

猎犬座听到她的话，嘲笑道，"区区青铜居然如此嚣张。"

索尼娅出声阻止了猎犬座的蠢蠢欲动，"罢了，我会让你的身体来回答我的。"她握紧拳，尖锐的金属手甲反射出冷光，这个脸覆铁面的少女看起来如同复仇女神般危险而冷漠，"约翰，米盖尔，你们别出手，这家伙是我的猎物。"

尤娜感受到对方逐渐释放出的冰寒杀意。她不能输…她要保护阿莉雅！

青蓝色的风聚集，两名白银圣斗士被强劲的风向后逼退，尤娜跃向高空，灵动地旋转身体，燃烧小宇宙，调动全身的力量将风之力踢向索尼娅，"爆裂台风！！！"

然而，不详的红光很快压制了青色的风，尤娜来势凶猛的攻击被索尼娅轻描淡写地一手化解。

尤娜躲过迎面而来的强大冲力，忽然惊闻身后的声音，"你在看哪儿呢？"她急忙转身，但是索尼娅的动作太快了，尤娜连反应的时间都没有，便被对方两道有力的踢击正中双颊，从高空中摔下。

索尼娅无动于衷地看着地上因疼痛蜷起身的少女，追击而上，一柄柄锋锐的匕首自臂甲的缝隙凝结而成，尖刺齐齐对准下方无力逃避的尤娜，"黄蜂毒针！！"

震耳的爆炸声骤然响起。索尼娅落在动弹不能的尤娜身前，"说吧，雅典娜在何处。"

"我说过了，绝不会告诉你的。"尤娜毫不犹豫地回答，下一秒，被尖锐的靴跟狠狠踩到胸腹之上。

面对死活不肯交出阿莉雅的女圣斗士，索尼娅面具后的目光降温，她践踏着地上无力反抗的身体，抬起手，红光汇聚在指尖，她将手指对准尤娜的脖颈，淡淡道，"那就如你所愿，送你上路好了。"

要结束了吗…

尤娜有些绝望地看着索尼娅高高举起的右手。

"索尼娅大人！"一个突然闯进的火星士打断了索尼娅的动作，"玛尔斯大人唤您，请速回巴别塔。"

难得接到父亲的亲自传召，索尼娅一怔，胸中沸腾的杀意顿时烟消云散，"你说什么？"

"就在今日上午，玛尔斯大人要亲自向全部圣斗士发表演说，希望届时索尼娅大人能够陪伴左右。"

陪伴左右…父亲大人…极少被父母所重视的少女此时哪里还顾得上手头的任务，她瞅了眼地上的尤娜，"很遗憾，你错过了丧命我手的光荣。"她转过身，柔顺的长发随着她的动作微微扬起，索尼娅走向那个火星士的所在，路过乌鸦座和猎犬座的身边时，留下一句命令，"约翰，米盖尔，善后就交给你们了。务必找出雅典娜。"

"站住！"被人喝住步伐，索尼娅用余光瞟向身后的不速之客。

浑身燃烧着烈火般小宇宙的少年用与他气质截然不符的仇恨目光紧紧锁定索尼娅的所在，"终于找到你了，我老爹的仇人！"

她的心跳漏了一拍。

老爹的仇人…难道说！？她惊疑不定地转过头，对比着少年的脸和那个留存在记忆长河中不肯褪色的身影。

太像了…那个她第一次亲手杀死的男人…冰冷的月夜，南十字星座的圣斗士，母亲暗含威胁的请求，一切噩梦的开端…索尼娅有一瞬间觉得她快要压制不住自己的失态，她努力止住想要立即离开的冲动，不动声色地看向那个少年。

他眼中的复仇之焰太过炙热，只是远远地望着，都让她感到置身火海的错觉。

附骨之蛆般纠缠不休的幻觉再次缠绕住她的心神，那个男人于无数个梦中对她所说的话回荡在耳畔，'为何要战斗？'

闭嘴！为了父亲，为了伊甸，无论是付出什么代价，无论是去做什么事情，她都愿意！

'你这拳头，应用于守护自己珍视之物才对。'从她的脑子里滚出去！

索尼娅从未如此庆幸戴在脸上的面具，冷硬的金属给了她完美的掩护，即便已经陷入混乱之中，也不会有任何人察觉到她一时的软弱破绽。

借着两个白银圣斗士的掩护，索尼娅无视身后的追击，'从容'离去。只有她自己才知道，她的心跳已失了平缓的节奏。

看那圣衣，是幼狮座的青铜圣斗士吗？…


	3. Chapter 3

回到巴别塔，索尼娅立于父亲身后，听着他向全部圣斗士下达'追杀叛徒，救回女神'的命令，纷乱的心绪仍未平静下来。

索尼娅的心不在焉太过明显，马尔斯也察觉到了这点，在结束演说后并未直接返回塔中，而是和索尼娅说起了近况，"现在正到了计划的关键时刻，不要松懈。"

索尼娅有些讶异于他难得主动的谈话，连忙说，"抱歉，父亲大人。我会很快调整好的。"说着，她弯起唇，于面具后露出一个微笑，来自父亲的关心令这个因常年战斗而伤痕累累的少女心中一暖。

"那就好，你肩负着辅佐新世界的王的重任，不要让我失望。"马尔斯的语气冰冷威严，"伊甸还很不成熟，在他得到足够的历练前，那些棘手的任务就给你了。"

索尼娅的笑容僵在唇边，过了几秒才又重新找回声音，"…是。"

马尔斯离开了，索尼娅站在原地久久不能回神。

父亲肯定又是去找美狄亚大人共商计划了吧…

父亲，真的很忙呢，这几年根本没有什么机会与他相处，今天这样珍贵的机会，却也因为她自己的软弱而浪费了。

父亲好像总是…更在意伊甸一些。

他的身边并没有属于自己的位置。感觉…有些难过…

是她哪里做得还不够好吗？是她杀死的敌人还不够多吗？

她不知道自己是怎么走回房间的，站在梳妆台前，摘下禁锢一天的面具，她望着镜中那与亡母相似的脸，突然红了眼眶。

她不过是想要父亲的注视在她的身上再多停留一些时间…

"太懦弱了，索尼娅。"她闭上双眸，轻声对自己说，"你要更努力些，这样才能保护好弟弟，令父亲大人满意。"

再碰到敌人，决不会再有任何犹豫。那几个使父亲大人感到困扰的圣斗士，她会让他们全部消失。


	4. Chapter 4

光牙尤娜一行继续向第三个遗迹进发。光牙一脸困倦地提着行囊走在丛林之中，"好饿哦…"

尤娜附议，"饿了。"

阿莉雅红着小脸，就在刚刚，她的肚子也发出了饥饿的呐喊。

"好饿哦。"光牙又开始了新一轮的呻吟。

走在最前面的苍摩脚步一停，转过身，举起拳头给饥肠辘辘无精打采的众人打气，"你们不说出来我也知道好吧，马上就到了，忍着点吧。"

苍摩元气满满的声音也没能振作起光牙，饿了一整天的他揉揉肚子，抱怨道，"苍摩你刚才就一直在说马上马上的，到底什么时候能到啊，我的胃都快要被自己消化掉了。"

苍摩都快拿他们没辙了，"还不是因为你们说饿了饿了，我才特意在去火之遗迹前绕路过来的吧，搞清楚状况啊！"

"已经到极限了。"

"不是说马上就到了嘛。"

"你那个马上…" "到底有多慢啊。"

就在饿扁肚子的光牙和尤娜两人一唱一和起来时，苍摩抬手向前一指止住所有的抱怨，"看吧，到了！"

众人的视线顺着他手指的方向望去，丛林尽头的悬崖下是植被有些稀疏的广阔平原，由大大小小聚集在一起的建筑们组成的，颇有几分异域风情的城市映入眼中。

"这里就是我的故乡。"苍摩不掩语气中的自豪，向同伴们介绍。

之后发生的一切可以说既令光牙他们惊讶，又会忍不住发出'啊，果然像是这个家伙做出来的事情。'这样的感叹。不良少年们的大哥大，镇子上女孩们倾慕的对象，每一个人看起来都跟苍摩有段交情，这个黄土之上的城镇对于从小在这里长大的苍摩来说是最为熟悉的游乐场。

是夜，坐在床上的尤娜揉揉吃得发撑的肚子，和对铺的阿莉雅闲聊起白日的经过，"话说回来，苍摩以前是做什么的呢？混混？劫道的？不良少年？还是黑社会？"

阿莉雅听着尤娜越来越离谱的猜测，忍不住微笑起来，"不过，大家都一副很开心的样子。"

"嗯，他人缘好这点我也承认。"尤娜对于同伴总是乐观而充满活力的状态也很是感叹，"苍摩他肯定以前就是那副样子吧。"

而被少女们谈论的对象却在室友光牙入睡之后悄悄离开了房间。

繁星点缀的夜空下，山崖的尽头，少年慢慢走到埋葬了亲人的石碑之前，总是带着爽朗笑容的脸上此时满是肃然。苍摩来到父亲的墓前，深吸口气，终于将白日里那些深埋在胸中的情绪释放，"老爸，我终于找到你的仇人了，那身盔甲绝对没错。"

那个杀死了他父亲的女人，即使是躲藏在世界的尽头，他也要找到她，然后…

苍摩眼神微暗，握紧拳头，"我保证，一定要为老爸你报仇雪恨。"

在想着事情的苍摩没有注意到四周的情况，直到听见身后响起的脚步声才稍稍回神。

"我还在想这大半夜的你要去哪里。"光牙望着苍摩的背影，眼中流露出因友人不寻常的状态而产生的担忧，"原来是给父亲扫墓啊。"

"嗯，今天白天太忙乱了，趁现在来跟老头子聊一会儿。"

对于苍摩父亲的事情，光牙也从友人话中摸索出大致的原委，怀着对于这位至死都坚定地守护着雅典娜的战士的敬意，光牙走近石碑，低下头，无声悼念。

苍摩眼中的那丝冷冽因友人的举动彻底消融。他的伙伴们，总是在他被仇恨蒙蔽双眼以至迷失自我时一次次将他拉回来。

他能感受到光牙的担心，也并不准备隐瞒什么，"南十字星座（Southern Cross）是所有星座之中最小的，但老爸却逢人就很骄傲地提这事。他说不管是哪方面，拿到第一就是好的。"苍摩的视线落在崖下灯火通明的城市里，"老爸是这座城市的骄傲，他受到大家的爱戴，也爱着这座城市中的一切。"说到这儿，苍摩的脸上显出些许柔软，"我看着父亲的背影长大成人，憧憬着老爸，并决心成为圣斗士。我第一次将这个想法告诉老爸的时候，他对我说…"

那些留存在记忆回廊深处的一幕幕直到今日都未曾褪色，苍摩在向光牙讲述的同时，眼前似乎也浮现出父亲的虚影，热情的笑容和温柔的目光，以及对谁都充满包容与爱的心灵，他小时候最渴望变成的模样。

他记得那时的父亲也是在这个可以一览整个城市的山崖上，将他的信念留给尚还懵懂的自己。

'苍摩 圣斗士必须十分强大才行，那么你知道要怎么变强吗？'

'不知道…'

'是么，那老爸就把变强的最大诀窍传授给你吧。我只说一次，你要听好了。'

仍是孩童的他被父亲从地上抱起，'景色不错吧。'父亲的臂膀温暖而有力，他坐在上面，同父亲一起遥望着崖下的小城，因映入眼中的不同之景而雀跃不已。

'嗯！'

'变强的诀窍全部都蕴藏在这里。'父亲的手指向下面的城市，'苍摩，你要变强啊。'

那时的他并不能完全理解父亲的话的含义，只是呆呆地点头，但心中还是感到有些什么慢慢开始破土萌芽。可以说如果不是因为父亲，他或许不会成为守护大地的爱与和平的圣斗士。

总是在用自己的拳在保护着他人，守护着这座城市的父亲，他最崇拜的父亲，却被…

唯有这个绝对无法原谅。

"他告诉我对于圣斗士而言最重要的，不是力量也不是技巧，而是心。"苍摩伸手轻轻抚摸石碑冰冷的表面，"珍视之物越多，应守护之物越多，就会变得越来越强。我觉得老爸想传达给我的就是这个道理。"

"…我好像懂了。"光牙轻舒口气，微笑，"你有个很好的父亲呢，苍摩。"

因对同伴的担心而躲在树后安静倾听两人对话的尤娜此时也终于放下了悬着的那颗心。

"那当然，也不看看是谁的老爸。"苍摩摸摸鼻子，"该回去了，明天还要早起上路呢。"


	5. Chapter 5

索尼娅站在火之遗迹前，抬头看向遗迹顶端发射向巴别塔的小宇宙之光。

已经有两个核心被破坏了，不能再将此事交给旁人处理了。那几个青铜圣斗士的小动作就止步于此吧。

她迈动脚步，金属靴跟碰击地面，踏过长长的阶梯进入了这座环布岩浆的凶险遗迹。在遗迹核心没有等待多久她便感受到了遗迹外正逐渐接近的小宇宙，她微弯起唇，面具后的绿眸中闪过杀机，"来了啊…快感觉到我吧，火属性的圣斗士。"

无论是南十字星座还是幼狮座，只要是动摇父亲的计划的人，都将被她亲手消除。就在今天做个了结，她会用行动向父亲大人证明她的能力。索尼娅的小宇宙一瞬间燃烧，明晃晃地向遗迹外的几人昭示自己的存在。

"这是…"阿莉雅睁大眼睛，她还记得这个小宇宙的感觉，伊甸的姐姐，戴着面具的女性火星士。

苍摩的眼神凛冽起来，沉下声音，"是那个女人…"那个杀害了父亲的凶手！积累了近十年的仇恨与愤怒等过太过漫长的时间，他一秒都不想再拖。

橙色的圣衣石回应主人高昂的战意，幼狮座的青铜圣衣将少年战士的身躯完美覆盖，不等同伴们的阻拦，几个灵动的跃动间苍摩已闯过岩浆的重重阻碍冲进火之遗迹内部。

"苍摩！！"

"苍摩！一个人去太危险了！"

光牙和尤娜急得不行，然而并非火属性的他们面对炙热的岩浆实在没有办法，无奈只能绕远路从正门追进遗迹。

独身深入遗迹的苍摩一路循着敌人小宇宙的所在跑去，明明应是给人以温暖之感的棕眸深处却森寒如冰。

一股带着恐怖高温的岩浆自少年头顶袭来，他燃起小宇宙，一拳轰开那些阻挡视线的灼热岩浆，面无表情地环视敌人可能隐藏的每一个方向，"别把我当傻瓜，操纵火焰的我难道会被火焰击倒吗？"

还算有两把刷子，幼狮座的圣斗士…

立于暗处观察对手的少女轻哼一声，"本以为让你带上点不利条件会刚刚好，果然这种程度无法结束你呢。"

被激怒的少年低吼道，"你在哪？快给我出来！！"

"知道为什么我要把你一人引出来吗？"索尼娅的视线游移在苍摩的几处要害之间，眼神冷静，在用言语刺激苍摩的同时寻找对方的破绽，"正因为此处是火之遗迹。"

"你说什么？！"

"好好用脑子想一下吧。可以操纵火的圣斗士只有你一人，只需打倒你，解放水晶便会成为天方夜谭，换句话说就是…"索尼娅眯起眼睛，用略带沙哑的嗓音继续道，"你已经落入陷阱了。"

"…那些都无所谓。"苍摩握紧拳，因怒火而不断沸腾的小宇宙逼近临界点，耀目的红炎集中在他的左手，随着强劲的拳风一同轰向遗迹的石墙，"老子叫你快点滚出来！！"

震耳欲聋的巨响，墙壁被这巨大的力量击得破碎露出另一端，苍摩望着对面遥立于石阶上的身影，瞳孔紧缩，那身黑色的盔甲和罕见的发色与记忆中所见到的完全重合。

如同锁定猎物的狮子一样，苍摩紧紧盯着她的所在，经年累月叠加的执念令他的精神从未有过地高度集中，"找到你了。"

索尼娅压下心底那些再次翻腾而上的'无用'情绪，微微抬起下巴，不闪不避地迎上对方锋锐的目光，"不过是一介青铜而已。"

"别以为你能轻松地死掉！！"

杀死父亲，令父亲在死后还被侮辱名誉的这份仇，是时候算算了！

灼热的金橙色小宇宙刹那间爆发。

赶至遗迹入口的光牙一行脚步微停，他们惊异不定地相视一眼。

这个暴躁异常的小宇宙真的是属于苍摩的小宇宙吗？

俯视阶下被仇恨冲昏头脑的少年战士，索尼娅轻声嗤笑，"你的小宇宙还真是不同凡响呢，不过，受感情的影响太大。"而被情绪过多控制的战士的下场只有死亡。

敌人轻蔑的话语彻底激怒了他，苍摩怒吼一声冲上去，燃着火焰的拳头狠狠击向索尼娅。然而他的拳风只擦到了少女的几根发丝，一击未中后苍摩旋身追击，火属性的招式使得遗迹内的高温持续上升。

被苍摩拳头所指方向的石墙轰然碎裂，热浪伴着烟尘遮掩了视线，苍摩还未看清情形正要收拳之时，突然听到来自后方的声音。

他急忙转过头，但已太迟，自少女臂甲间隙处凝结而出的利刃刺向苍摩的全身上下，仿若无数锋针一同刺入血肉的痛苦即便是身经百战的战士也难以抵御。幼狮座的战士被狠狠击飞出去，撞进墙中，消失在飞扬起的尘埃间。

索尼娅从半空中落下，安静地注视身前的废墟瓦砾。

结束了，无论是南十字星还是这个人。她的任务…完成了。

正当她准备去解决剩下的几个麻烦时，出乎她意料的声音将她的脚步生生止在原地。

"你以为这种程度的力量…"

居然还活着。索尼娅戒备地看向声音传来的方向。

尘埃落定，从废墟中站起的少年微垂着头，头盔在他的面孔间打下阴影，使得索尼娅无法看清他真切的表情，"…就可以逾越我的愤怒吗？"

"愤怒，这就是支配你的情绪。"索尼娅抬起手，红光闪动在尖锐的指尖随时等待进攻，"你的小宇宙混乱了，幼狮座。"

"别说你已经忘了，白银圣斗士，南十字星座的一摩。"少年的瞳孔深处有火焰在燃烧，"被你杀死的，我的父亲！"

索尼娅呼吸微滞。她当然不会忘，这些年从未间断的梦靥只让她对那一天的记忆更加明晰，但是…少女抿起唇，跳起闪过向她飞来的火拳。

她有她的使命要去完成，她早就不是当年那个还会因无用的悔恨而哭泣的索尼娅了。

见敌皆杀。

既然如此，就让她利用这股愤怒吧。躲过全部攻击，她站定身子，再开口时语气透出几分轻蔑，"南十字星座，我记得哦。知道为什么吗？"

"那是因为他是我击倒的第一个圣斗士，没想到他的儿子竟然是你…呵，就让我来告诉你，他死前最后的话语吧。"

金属制的面具在火光和阴影的交错间像是弯起了唇角，同它的主人一起露出嘲讽之色，"他当时爬到我脚边，一边哭一边毫无尊严地叫我饶他一命呢。"

苍摩大脑一片空白。

她就如同做了一件最微不足道的小事一样，冷酷地又平静地宣判了结局，"这就是你父亲的最后。"

曾与他相依为命的父亲，他最崇敬的男人，被杀死他的仇敌如此轻描淡写地羞辱。

绝对不可原谅！！！

刹那间红焰爆起。

她达到了目的，她的敌人彻底迷失在名为愤怒的感情之中。在这样沉浸于怒火不断燃烧小宇宙的状态下，即使是白银圣斗士也无法很好施展招式。趁正要发出奥义，确信自己即将得胜的刹那，抓住露出的破绽，一击毙命。

她和他的拳狠狠撞到一起，巨大能量产生的风暴将樱色的发吹得狂舞。一招未能分出胜负，苍摩的拳上燃起烈火。索尼娅后跳，从地上跃至半空，面具后的眼里划过一丝惊讶。

虽说是借助了遗迹的火之力，但能发挥出和她对等的力量。刚刚那一下，几乎是擦着她的盔甲过去的。

她闪过所有袭来的火球，刚刚落地，转过身正要反攻的时候，灼烧的热度已经从前面的方向迅速蔓延过来。腹部的战甲被巨大的力道打中，她被击飞出去撞进岩壁之中，痛感透过盔甲流窜在血肉中，她浑不在意，沉静的瞳中倒映出少年逐步走近的身影，几缕不起眼的红光于指尖闪现。

是时候结束了。

"最后一击！"

"苍摩！！"和尤娜，阿莉雅一起一路轰开墙壁终于赶到的光牙大声阻止。

同伴的声音令苍摩浑身一震，高举的拳停在空中。

"苍摩，别被愤怒冲昏了头！"光牙焦急地喊道。

没用的，经年累月的刻骨仇恨又哪里是那么容易从中抽身的。索尼娅根本不觉得光牙几句不痛不痒的话能够扭转形势。

"好好想想，苍摩。什么才是强大的秘诀，你老爸这里有的是什么。"光牙抬起手覆于左胸，"而你的这里现在又有些什么。"

老爸的心里…他的心里…对啊，他…苍摩睁大眼睛，眸底迷失了的清明渐渐回归。

他的拳应是为守护珍视之物而挥动的。

索尼娅对他的转变感到震惊。

什么…愤怒竟消失了。为什么？

"幼狮炽焰！"热浪以迅雷之势逼近，在她还未反应过来的极为短暂的时间内，幼狮座的奥义精准地命中。

盔甲粉碎，面具上裂纹顿现，剧痛伴随着火的热度瞬间蔓上她的左臂，她咬紧牙，吞下喉咙中快要流溢出的痛呼。血液自额角处的伤口渗出，落入眼眶，染红了视野。她略有些摇晃地撑起身子，狼狈地抬起头。

明明灭灭的火光中，少年战士与记忆中的那个人重合，最终化为占据整个视网膜的虚影。

'为何要战斗？'

她望着'他'，浑身开始微微战栗，下意识地后退几步。

'他'的目光落在她身上，就如同在注视一个让人头疼的小辈般那样温和，笑容间带着些许无奈，"你这拳应用于守护自己珍视之物才对。"

不，他应该已经死了，被她亲手。可他现在就站在这里。

不要再用这种眼神看着她了！！南十字星座！索尼娅分不清此时的她究竟身处又一个荒诞的噩梦还是现实之中，脑中再无战意只剩下立即离开的念头，捂着伤口，慌不迭接地向遗迹外跑去。

"站住！"

"苍摩！"光牙拦住欲要追赶的苍摩，摇摇头。

被同伴阻止的少年深吸口气，握紧拳，不甘地移开视线。

意外的插曲之后，阿莉雅与苍摩一同关闭了火之遗迹，苍摩接住向他飘来的火之小宇宙水晶，闭上眼睛，在心中做出了决定。"光牙，尤娜，阿莉雅。"苍摩在同伴们疑惑的目光中出声，"抱歉啦，多亏了大家，我才能在最后关头控制住自己。如果就那么战斗下去，一定会中了那女人的圈套，落得事态无法挽回。"

光牙对这样一脸认真道歉的好友感到不适应，"苍摩…"

"我要去追那个女人。"少年的声音斩钉截铁。

同伴们皆是一惊，尤娜的眼中流露出担心，"为什么？"

"今天和她战斗过后我明白了一件事。"苍摩沉声道，"只要我和她还没做出了断就无法继续前进…所以我要去追她。"

"苍摩…"

"抱歉。"苍摩最后看了一眼他的友人们，背起包，转过身。

再会了，他的同伴们。


	6. Chapter 6

她的任务失败了。

'败在一个青铜手里的废物！我看你是需要好好反省下自己了！'

马尔斯的责骂如同一把刀，深深刺入少女遍布伤痕的心中。

她让父亲失望了。

索尼娅看着窗外被乌云遮阻了阳光的暗紫色天空，一动不动地靠在床头，任由侍女在伤口处上药，绷带外的右眼中只有荒芜，一滩死水般毫无生气。

"索尼娅大人，请您放松手腕。"

索尼娅转过头，顺着侍女的眼神看向自己的右手，十字形圣衣石在紧握的指间反射微光。

居然不知不觉间又拿出来了么…南十字星座。她垂下眸，将圣衣石收好，抬起被火焰烧伤的右腕示意侍女继续包扎。

侍女低眉垂目，一言不发地继续自己手头的工作，不过刚才那一眼已经让她感到足够心惊了。

那些恐怖的伤痕，这位大人究竟经过了多少次的战斗？…再一联想火星士中对于'黄蜂'冷酷无情的传言，侍女不禁打了个寒噤，加快了手下包扎的速度，三步合两步，逃一般地离开了房间。

离开那个令人感到压抑的昏暗房间，侍女稍稍松了口气，刚想找个地方压压惊，没走几步又遇到了大教皇马尔斯的唯一继承人。按理说是不应该留索尼娅大人一个人在房间的，不过她真的是太害怕了…她能感受到那种只有沾过血的人身边才有的令人发寒的气息。侍女有些心虚地喊住了伊甸，"伊甸大人！索尼娅大人在与青铜的战斗中负伤了！"

惊雷穿透云层，一瞬间的强光映照出少年脸上惊讶的表情。

什么，姐姐她…

门外由远及近的步伐声拉回索尼娅的思绪，她起身走到窗边，背对门的方向，声音中有着隐隐的拒绝之意，"伊甸吗？你来做什么？"她不想让弟弟看到自己脆弱的一面。她是姐姐，是强有力的保护者，这就够了，其他多余的都没有被展示出的必要。

房间外的少年面对紧闭的大门，闭上双眼。阿莉雅的失踪像在他的心中生生挖出一个空洞，令人焦躁不安，他无法只是等在这里什么都不去做，战斗的欲望早就埋下，不过是缺少一个契机罢了。而现在，长姐的负伤使得那念头更加强烈，"姐姐，我要去战斗。"

索尼娅僵住身体，"伊甸？！"她急忙回过身，大声阻止道，"等等，不要去！不要弄脏你的手！"

过大的动作扯动手臂的伤口，她按住伤口上的绷带，深吸口气，努力使声音听起来和平时一样冷静无二，"虽然我们是异母姐弟，但你仍是我重要的弟弟。你终将在新世界里成为守护雅典娜的王…"她说着，覆在绷带上的手指因情绪剧烈的起伏而微微收紧，"…我一直是为了这个目标而坚持战斗的。"话一出口，她怔住。

也许受伤真的会令人变得脆弱吧…没想到，竟会一不小心将心底所想的也说出来了。

自长大后就很少再见到姐姐如此感性一面的伊甸也愣住了。姐姐…

没有尽头的战斗，忍受伤痛也要不断前进，直到父亲创造出新世界的那一日为止…这些重担不应只是姐姐一个人的责任，她背负的已经太多了。

他坚定起眼神，"姐姐您的觉悟，父亲与母亲的期待，我都十分清楚。父亲所创造的新世界，是在阿莉雅-新雅典娜之光的照耀下，没有无谓的争端也没有掠夺的世界。是世界万物都光芒闪耀，美好的生命不会受到任何伤害的世界…这也是我的理想，我也要为此奉献自己的力量。"

比谁都要善良的阿莉雅，比任何的一切都要美好的阿莉雅。女孩澄澈如空的眼睛划过少年的脑海。他会带她回来的。"我走了，姐姐。"

"伊甸！"当索尼娅追出去的时候走廊上已经没有人影了，她看着走廊尽头的方向，一动不动地站在原地，良久，突然用手捂住了眼睛，有什么温热而透明的液体被尽数收拢掌中。

她把一切都搞砸了…明明下定决心了的，绝不会让弟弟见到那些黑暗的，污秽的一面。

她蹲下身，双臂紧紧环抱住身体，将头埋进膝盖间，肩头无声耸动。

失职的保护者，无用的女儿。

…她的存在真的还有必要继续下去吗？


	7. Chapter 7

她又做了梦，和以往那些千篇一律，反复循环的梦有些不同。'那个男人'没有出现，也没有其他人在内。很安静，几乎可以称得上是平和的安宁。

不该属于她的安宁。

她走在梦境中的路上，周遭的景象令她感到疑惑，她觉得她应该是来过这里的，可是变得模糊的记忆加上身处梦境的无逻辑之感令她无法得到答案。慢慢地，她走到了路的尽头，另一端规模宏大的宅邸笼罩在迷雾之中，只能隐约窥见大致的形状。

这份熟悉的感觉…索尼娅皱起眉，警戒着周围的情况，谨慎地推开了屋子的大门。

看起来只是寻常人家的房子而已。索尼娅也觉得自己有些大惊小怪，慢慢垂下护于身前的手。

"你回来了。"

！？

索尼娅的指闪电般快速挥向声音传来的方向，然而当她看清来者的时候，全身上下的锋芒都在瞬间破碎。

"你终于回来了。"女子似是没有看到索尼娅先前杀机毕露的架势，她微笑着，伸出双臂，动作自然地揽住索尼娅，"我的女儿。"

被拥进怀抱中的索尼娅不敢置信地轻喃，"…妈，妈妈？"

"索尼娅，好久不见了。"女子温柔地用手抚摸拂过怀中少女与自己同色的长发。

索尼娅呼吸急促，近乎贪婪地凝望母亲的容颜，她从未想过她还会再有机会如此真切地看到她，触碰到她，即使是在不真实的梦境之中，她颤抖着嘴唇，无数想说的话在此刻却无法出口，只是红着眼眶用眼神一次次描摹对方的模样。

"索尼娅，你变了好多，在我看不见的地方长大了。"

"妈妈…"

"我真的很惊讶。"女子松开手臂，轻轻推开怀中的少女，"或者说是惊吓。"

索尼娅对她的话语感到不解，"妈妈？"

女子脸上的笑容收敛起来，美丽的脸因缺失了表情而显得冰冷，"我可不记得我的女儿是这样子的…" 她用那双剔透而寒冽的冰色眼睛看着索尼娅，"…杀人犯。"

索尼娅瞳孔紧缩。

"你有没有想过，那些被你杀死的人，他们的家从此破碎，并且一生从此烙下永远无法消退的伤疤。"女子一步步走近因她的话语不断后退的索尼娅，"夺取他人的生命，多么冷血才可以做得到？而且还做得很不错，高阶火星士，你用多少人命换来这个阶位的？"

索尼娅踉跄着后退，她慌乱解释，"不，不…不是的…"

"用手指划开皮肤，穿过肌肉和肋骨的间隙，抓住正在跳动的心脏，然后用力捏碎，看到你的对手倒在地上，从一个活着的变成一个只能慢慢腐烂的，你在享受这其中的过程吗？"

"我没有！"索尼娅抱住头，再也无法抑制地尖叫出声，"我并不想杀他们的！！"

"哦，亲爱的，你不想，你只是那么去做了。凶手的可笑辩白。"女子居高临下地俯视跌坐在地的少女，"还记得吗？我也是被你这样的残忍之徒杀死的。"

索尼娅看上去已经有些神智混乱了，她大口喘着气，眼泪顺颊滚落，语无伦次，"对不起，对不起…"

"永别了，索尼娅。"

女子的身影在骤现的火光中消失。

"不！！"

"不…"她抓紧被角，哽咽着睁开眼睛，氤氲水汽的绿眸里还残留着未完全消退的惊惶，她猛地坐起身，跑到梳妆台前拿起那个被她搁置在边的圣衣石。微凉光滑的触感让索尼娅稍稍平静，她握住掌中的圣衣石，将它贴近左胸的位置。

只要伊甸的心能够不被黑暗侵袭，就算是多么过分的事情，她也愿意。

她不否认自己是个真正的杀人者。面对杀戮，面对来自他人的复仇和怨恨，她认为她已经能够做到心如止水了。

她高估了自己。经母亲之口说出的指控不过几句便轻松将她逼到距离深渊只有一步之遥的悬崖边缘。她后悔，她恐惧，不知如何是好，巨大的负罪感化为梦靥夜夜纠缠。阴霾从未离开。

索尼娅胡乱用手背擦过眼角，拿起桌上的面具扣在脸上，望着镜中冷肃的女战士，轻声自语，"不要想太多，索尼娅，完成你的任务，去雷之遗迹伏击好。其他的什么都不要想。"

什么都不要去想…


	8. Chapter 8

雷之遗迹的核心被摧毁了。失控的迷之黑暗来势凶猛，将遗迹外观察情况的索尼娅打个措手不及。水滴落下，波纹荡散，从昏迷中苏醒的少女睫毛轻颤。

这里是…对了，她是在雷之遗迹被黑暗所吞噬了。

门扉旋转的'吱呀'声传入耳中，不知何时出现的微光在无尽的黑暗格外显眼，索尼娅站起，警戒地向那处光源靠近。随着她的接近，光芒大作，无法抗拒的巨大吸力将少女拉入门后的世界。

发生了什么？到底…

华丽而冰冷的房间，缄默的侍女，花茎在被剪断的刹那发出的脆响，水面上漂浮的蓝色玫瑰。剪着玫瑰的艳丽女人眼波微转，看向藏在门扉阴影中的少女道，"站在那里做什么，进来吧。"

少女一惊，走到屋中，单膝跪下"请您原谅，美狄亚…母亲。"她抬头看向座中眼神色冷淡的女人，"请问父亲有何吩咐？"

"玛尔斯大人如今仍在火星进行疗养，目前暂无联络。"

"原来如此…"心底的担忧因父亲的杳无音讯更增重了几分。

能给父亲这样的强者造成如此重创，那个名为天马座星矢的人，不，应该说那些所谓的圣斗士们，到底有着何等强大的力量呢…这些拥有同我等火星士相抗衡的力量，与父亲大人为敌的人们…

"索尼娅。"

"在。"

美狄亚旋转把玩着手中的玫瑰，余光瞟向座前的少女，"我受命代替玛尔斯大人留守此处，决不能轻易擅离职守，故而对你有一事相托。"

"是。"

"那些忤逆玛尔斯大人的圣斗士之中的核心人物，也就是南十字座的一摩。"剪刀靠向玫瑰的细茎，然后，微一用力，花朵飘落，美狄亚轻描淡写地继续道，"去把他打倒吧。你也到了可以为玛尔斯大人尽心尽力的时候了，火星士们也都在期待着这一天。"

"！"少女睁大眼睛，连忙低下头，"我还很不成熟，难当此等重任…"

"虽说你我并无血缘关系，但我从你幼年时就开始照料你，同你一起生活，你的实力我美狄亚心知肚明。以你的能力，一定能完美地完成使命。"说到此处，美狄亚别有深意地笑了，"玛尔斯大人也在期待着你的表现哦。"

父亲大人…自妈妈过世后将全部精力投入计划中，为了实现崇高理想，忍受非人痛苦的父亲。她应该协助他…

"是。"她躬身行礼，退了下去，刘海随着她的动作垂落，在脸上打下的淡淡阴影，遮掩了少女真实的神情。

即将到来的战斗令人紧张抗拒，索尼娅在院中一遍遍练着那些已经被她深刻于心的动作，心脏跳得极快。她要亲手打败圣斗士，父亲道路上的阻碍…她要杀死，一个人。

可是，真的做得到吗？索尼娅咬住下唇，招式变换方向，袭向背后突然出现的气息。不过来者并非什么敌人，"伊甸？"

男孩望着近在眼前的尖锐的金属指套，吞了下口水，"姐姐，您在修炼吗？"

见到弟弟，少女冷硬的表情柔和下来，蹲下身，摸摸男孩柔软的发，"不可以站在火星士的身后哦，伊甸，很可能就这么白白丢了性命。"

"对不起，我只是想和您打个招呼而已。"

男孩手中小心握着的几支铃兰吸引了索尼娅的目光，她心下了然，"要去见阿莉雅吗？伊甸。"

男孩眨眨眼睛，马上欲盖弥彰地将手中的花藏到背后，小脸上浮起红晕，故作一本正经的样子可爱极了，"母亲说了，和阿莉雅做朋友不是坏事。"

"但走得太近也不是什么好事。"关于巴别塔计划，索尼娅也是听闻一二的。那个拥有光属性的女孩，将会将她的能力献给父亲，虽然具体什么意思还不是很清楚，但从哪个女孩从小就不曾踏出高塔一步的情况来看…算了，她跟伊甸说这些是在做什么。索尼娅暗自摇头。

只要父亲的计划能够成功，只要父亲的理想可以被实现，什么代价都是可以被接受的。无论是阿莉雅，火星士们…还是她自己。

伊甸弱弱地辩解，完全没有说服力，"我也没有…"他心虚地移开视线，却在意外间瞥见少女身侧微微颤抖的指尖，"姐姐？您怎么了？身体不适吗？"

"我没事。"

"是吗…"天青色的眼中浮起担心，"您的小宇宙和平时不同，似乎有些动摇…"

"那是你的错觉。"少女干脆坚决地反驳了男孩的猜测。

伊甸垂下头，"十分抱歉。"

"去吧，花要枯萎了。"

没想到会得到姐姐的支持，伊甸露出惊喜的笑容，"是！"他捧着花，快步向高塔跑去。

"伊甸。"索尼娅叫住正要离去的弟弟。

"嗯？"

"我要外出数日，修炼就暂时停止吧。"

尚还年幼的男孩无法察觉到少女平静下隐藏的情绪，只是单纯地以为又是一次和往常一样的外出旅行，"您要出门吗？去哪？"

她动动嘴唇，不知如何回答，终只能垂下眸，语焉不详地敷衍，"…伊甸不必知道。"

另一边，迷之黑暗中，幼狮座的战士揉揉太阳穴，撑起身子。发生了什么，光牙他们在哪里…

突然，不远处出现了透光的门扉，不可抗拒的引力将苍摩拽进。待眼睛适应了从黑暗到光线充足的转变，苍摩开始打量四周。

这里究竟…

"真是岂有此理。"

"竟然真的有圣斗士被那黑暗势力拉拢去了。"

"听说近来Palaestra里发生的失踪事件也和那些穿着红黑盔甲的家伙有关。"

"一摩，就这么放任那些家伙为所欲为吗？这样下去的话，圣斗士之间的羁绊就要四分五裂了。"

"只要你肯行动 我们就立刻跟随你。"

颈间挂着十字形的圣衣石，正在劈柴的男人停下动作，温和的棕眸望向一脸愤愤然的两个同伴，安抚道，"你们两个都冷静点，现在还不能正式行动。时机未到，尚需等待，必须探清他们的底细再行动。"

"既然你都这么说了…"

"一摩的话是不会有错的。"

"老爸！"孩童清脆的声音唤来大人们的注意，穿着短裤的男孩迈着小短腿一路跑过来，"该吃晚饭了！"

一摩将砍柴的斧子放到一边，拍拍与他几乎是一个模子里刻出来的男孩的头顶，"嗯，这就过去。"

"一摩，你儿子吗？"

"嗯，他叫苍摩。"

男孩看着父亲身边的两个陌生人，开朗地主动问好，"晚上好，叔叔你们是圣斗士？"

"嗯，我们是白银圣斗士。"

听到这话，男孩的眼睛更亮了几分，"不久的将来，我也要成为圣斗士！为雅典娜而战！"

一摩的同伴听到他热血又富有朝气的话语，忍笑鼓励道，"是吗，那你可要要加油哦。"

"再见了，一摩，我们也回去了。"

"嗯。"

苍摩惊疑不定地看向那个和父亲走在一起的小小的'自己'。他这是…在看着过去吗？

等等，这幅景象…这一天是！？

"今天的晚饭是茄汁鸡肉哦，快回家开动吧。"

一摩看向儿子欢快的笑脸，眼神流露宠溺，"是吗？听起来很好吃的样子。"

不行，不可以，老爸…苍摩咬紧牙，眼睁睁地看着父亲因察觉到未知的小宇宙，而将'自己'留下，一个人逐渐远去的背影。他急忙跑到父亲的身前，大声阻止，"不要去啊！老爸！会有危险的！再这样继续的话，你会！…喂！那边的小鬼！快去追老爸啊！"

然而这里只是已经发生的过去，他的声音无法传递到时间长河的彼岸。他改变不了任何。

最后一丝夕阳也褪去了，夜成为天空的主宰，众星隐没，孤独的月垂影自怜。

一摩走到岩崖之下，抬起头，在夜的寂静中对着空无一人的石山开口，"快现身吧，你不是有事找我吗？"

见藏身之地被对方识破，少女从阴影中慢慢走出，一言不发地看着下面的男人。反抗父亲的势力的核心人物，她的任务…

虽然脸上覆着面具以至于无法窥见真容，但从身形和小宇宙的强度来看，这个潜伏在周围的火星士无疑还是个少年人，可能还更小。一摩皱眉，"从今早起一直在窥伺着我动向的人，难不成就是你吗？"

索尼娅不答反问，"南十字星座的一摩，是你没错吧。"

"是我。"

"我是索尼娅。"报过姓名后少女抬起手，摆出战斗的姿势，"你这忤逆玛尔斯大人的圣斗士，就由我来打倒。"话音刚落，她从山崖上跃起，左腿带着劲风狠狠踢向下方的男人。

居然利用小孩子来干这种事情…一摩架住攻击，想要打倒迷惑圣斗士相互斗争的马尔斯的愿望更是重了几分。他必须制止这种行为。

光芒闪动，南十字星座的白银圣衣瞬间武装完毕，暗与银的金属碰撞迸溅出火花，两人几招未分胜负，分别后跳拉开距离。

索尼娅冷声道，"若你肯归顺玛尔斯大人，放你一马也无妨。"

投降吧，她并不想…亲手去…

"那可办不到。"

一摩的身影突然消失在原地，索尼娅连忙转头查看四周，烟尘蓦地弥散，她抬起手护住身前，当视野再次清晰起来的时候发现已被一摩用手指向了要害。

索尼娅以为对方会对自己做些什么，在她接受的教育看来，一个战士对待敌人的方式无非只有两种，杀死或者在得到需要的之后再杀死。

她望着那根点向自己额头的手指，抿起唇，面具后的眼睛悄悄闭上。是她技不如人，落得这个下场也并没有超出预想。只是有些遗憾…没有能再见父亲一面，没有能和伊甸好好道别…

然而她想象中的事情没有发生，"我不和小鬼战斗。"

"什么！？"索尼娅震惊，简直无法理解一摩的想法。

他移开了对准她的手指。

他竟然放过了一个刚刚正准备杀死他的敌人！？别开玩笑了！

索尼娅挥开一摩的手，闪电般疾速发动了一次新的进攻。剧烈起伏的心情反应在身体上，她大口喘息着，双眼紧紧盯着一摩所在的方向，等待这一次攻击的结果。

"让你这样的小孩来做这种事，我越发不能饶恕那个叫玛尔斯的家伙了呢。"声音自她的背后传来，索尼娅连忙转身，警惕地看向他。

男人平静的，称得上是带着几丝温和之色的脸倒映在少女的眼中，令她心悸不止。

"为何要战斗？你甚至还未理解其意义吧。"

一摩的话语字字如锤，每一个音节都重重敲在她的心上，她无所适从地反驳着，又一次攻了上去，"闭嘴！"

在失去冷静后所施展的招式破绽百出，她被挡下拳头击飞出去，倒在地上久久不能动弹。

"回去吧。"一摩转过身，准备离开，"你这拳头应用于守护自己珍视之物才对。"

少女忍着伤痛撑起身体，寒冷的夜风拂动她额前的发，迷乱了视线。

珍视的…

'玛尔斯大人也在期待着你的表现哦。'

谁在用蛇一般的引诱诉说出她心底最为真切的渴望。

'您的小宇宙和平时不同，似乎有些动摇。'

谁在用至纯的眼将她能够拥有的唯一温暖传达。

她最珍视的，她绝对一定要保护的！

为了他们，只要是为了她最爱的父亲和弟弟！不管是什么！不管是谁都！！！

利器穿透血肉令人牙酸的微弱声响，濒死者不敢置信的眼神，破碎的胸甲，狂涌而出的温热液体，重重落地再无动静的身体。

年幼的暗杀者全身战栗着跌坐在地，面对她所做的一切，无助恸哭。而因隐约的不安而从家中赶来的男孩在月光下看到了父亲的尸体，"老爸！"

未干的血顺着指套滑落，被惊醒的少女抓过一旁的圣衣石于慌乱中逃离。

她回到了城堡，得到了美狄亚之前从未给予过她的赞赏。她将自己一个人关在房间里，看着怎样也无法'洗净'的双手，被那些身为铁血的战士应摒除的情感折磨得发疯。

突然，房间的陈设转为混沌黑暗，蓦然现身的马尔斯用他那严厉肃然的语调呼唤她的名，"索尼娅。"

"父亲！？"

"听说你与圣斗士交战了，索尼娅。"

"是。"

"那时你在想些什么？"

马尔斯紧盯着她的视线似乎看穿了她的内心所想，索尼娅不知怎么回答。

"曾有过迷惘，对吗？"

"不是的…"她的回答如此苍白以至于连她自己都无法说服。

"我的女儿，伊甸的姐姐，你应该能够理解我为什么要创建新世界，那还有什么还犹豫的？"

以惶恐为名的情绪紧紧攥住索尼娅的心脏，"万分抱歉！下次决不会发生这种事了！"

"你觉得还会有下一次吗？"马尔斯的责骂毫不留情，"我不需要你这样的懦弱之辈。"

她呼吸一滞，唇上完全失了血色，"父亲大人…"

"别叫我父亲！"

"父亲…马尔斯大人，请您原谅我，今后我决不再犹豫。"少女语无伦次地道着歉，乞求马尔斯的宽恕，态度卑微至极，"区区圣斗士，无论几个人，几十个人我都会打倒他们！所以！"

"不足为信。"

布满裂纹的面具，伤痕累累的心，少女心中最后一点的希望，在马尔斯冷酷拒绝之下一同碎裂。

"消失吧！你对于我与我的计划而言毫无用处。"

"马尔斯大人！"索尼娅想要追去马尔斯消失的方向，却被重重金属荆棘禁锢在原处。

围绕她的荆棘旋转，失重感袭来，她向黑暗的深渊坠了下去。

父亲并不需要她。那么她的存在还有什么意义吗？

一旦认知到这点，疲惫就忽然如潮水般涌上，她放弃了挣扎，任自己被无边的黑暗慢慢吞噬。

一直都是独自一人走在没有尽头的无望沙漠中，追寻着永远也触碰不到的海市蜃楼。

她好累…真的无法再继续了…

就这样吧。

"喂！！"

手被用力握住，体温的热度透过盔甲递至皮肤，她茫然地望向那个将她从坠落中带回的人。

"你在干什么啊！"苍摩紧紧抓着索尼娅的手，将她拉向自己，"你所看到的这一切都是幻觉啊！"

幻觉…

坚定而温暖的棕撞进那片惘然的翠色，苍摩凝望少女在面具破碎后裸露出的瞳眸，认真道，"这是由你的内心映射出的幻觉。快上来！"

杀死他父亲的，他最为憎恨的人不正是她吗？那为什么还要握住她的手？

苍摩见她一动不动，而幻影马尔斯的攻击即刻将至，急得吼道，"快啊！你在发什么呆呢！"

"为什么？…为什么要救我？"

"因为你是我的仇人。"苍摩的眼神深沉复杂，太多的情感交织融合，以至于连他自己都难以说清此刻胸中鼓动的究竟为何，不过心中的念头却愈发明晰。他不希望她死在这里。"能杀死你的只有南十字星座一摩的儿子，幼狮座的苍摩，我不准你擅自在这种地方死掉。"

有那么一刹那，索尼娅以为自己会哭出来。从对方手上传来的热度，是罪罚亦是救赎。她被她的敌人从深渊边缘带回。

苍摩挡下幻影的追击，将尚未从惊变中回神的少女护于身后，赤橙的小宇宙燃烧，炙热的拳击散幻影，场景变幻，两人又回到了暗之遗迹里面。

索尼娅捂住面具破碎的地方，撑起身子，目光落在遗迹的石质大门上。爱与憎恨，这就是他们被遗迹聚集在一起的原因吗…

"我想问你一件事。"一番恶战后颇有些筋疲力尽的苍摩躺在地上，摊开手掌，十字形的圣衣石项链挂在他的指上微微摇曳引来索尼娅的视线，冷不防发问，"为什么那个时候拿了我老爸的圣衣石回去？你杀了我老爸之后那么痛苦，为什么…"

"住口！我才没有感到痛苦！"尖利的指套抵住苍摩的咽喉，索尼娅用膝盖抵住他的胸口压制住他，喝止他的追问。

然而少年的脸上寻不到对于危险的畏惧，平和的目光穿过少女冷硬的外壳直达灵魂深处，令她生出一种被完全看透色厉内荏的表象，甚至是被对方所理解的错觉。

良久，她垂下手，"…别以为我会向你道谢，你很快就会为自己的天真而后悔的，幼狮座的苍摩。" 索尼娅最后看了一眼苍摩手中的圣衣石，转身离去。他们是为各自的信仰挥动拳头的战士，皆踏过血与仇铺就的道路，只能是不死不休的敌人,没有其他的可能性。


	9. Chapter 9

少年在墓碑旁放下沾着晨露的素白之花，蹲下身，平视石碑上的铭文，轻声问，"那天的你是怎样想的呢？老爸。"

"以老爸你的实力，败给她真的是太意外了。你根本没有把她当做敌人来战斗…你是不是也认为她并不是个坏人？"

"她杀了你，还为马尔斯做坏事，我发誓我会打倒她给你报仇的…可我却…"苍摩握紧掌中的圣衣石，极为艰难地说道，"那个女孩的眼睛在向我求救，我能听到她的内心在哭泣…"

他在暗之遗迹中所见闻的属于索尼娅的回忆，那个月夜他不曾知晓的另一面。黑与白，善与恶的界限从此不再绝对。

苍摩低下头，将十字形的圣衣石贴向心脏的位置，闭上双眼，"老爸…如果是你的话，会怎么做？"微凉的夜风拂过少年的额发，树影摇动，枝叶碰撞摩擦间发出沙沙的响声，月的清辉洒在墓碑上，照得一切都显得灰白。苍摩轻叹一声，无奈地笑了，"…看来你是不会给我个答案了，算了。"他用掌心拭去碑上的尘土，站起身，"我有些想法，虽然很愚蠢又天真，而且你肯定会生我的气，不过我想去这么做。请原谅我吧，父亲。"

"我想拯救她。"


	10. Chapter 10

"索尼娅大人，索尼娅大人？"敲了好几次门得不到回应的侍女紧张地推开了门。

房间内光线昏暗，侍女小心地走进去，没几步就踏到了什么坚硬的东西，低头一看，似乎是家具陈设的碎片。借着走廊上的火光，侍女看清了屋内遍地的狼藉。没有一处完好的地方啊，发生了什么？这么想着，侍女不禁提高了声调，大声喊道，"索尼娅大人？您在哪儿？"侍女正准备去找人帮忙，一回头看到一个背光的身影立于身后，吓得差点叫出声来，"索，索尼娅大人！您还好吗？"

"…没事，这里不必打扫，回去吧。"

"是。"侍女咽下口水，瞅着对方掩不住病态的糟糕脸色，小心翼翼地传达刚刚接到的命令，"美狄亚大人希望您能去她那儿一趟，说是有很重要的事情。"

"知道了。"

"那属下就先走了。"

门扉掩上，房间重归一片寂静，黑暗中，索尼娅也再难以维持平静的表情，靠着墙壁，无力地滑落在地。

阿莉雅死了，伊甸因此与父亲彻底决裂，而她也向弟弟表明了自己作为火星士的立场。现在的她除了父亲外，已经什么都没有了。

她抬手掩住唇，仰头努力压下又一次涌上的恶心感。自遗迹一战后，她的幻觉日渐严重，从只在梦中出现延伸到现实之中，曾经的战斗片段，染血的暗黑记忆开始无时不刻地闪现眼前，一遍遍重复。

她难以承受那些过往，她失控，砸烂所能看见的一切，因鼻腔间并不存在的血腥味干呕，无法入睡。就如同跋涉在沙漠中的旅人，没有希望，备受折磨，在短短几日之内就憔悴不堪。

用冷水冲过脸后显得稍稍精神一点的索尼娅扣上面具，向巴别塔之顶走去。

"美狄亚大人，我来了。"她向窗旁的冷艳女子一礼。

美狄亚转过身，凝视不远处眸色黯淡的少女，微笑，"还记得吗？你第一次见到伊甸的时候。"

索尼娅沉默不语。她当然记得…在最初的家庭破碎后，新生命的到来有如良药，缓解了她因失去母亲而产生的悲痛。旧的家没有了，但她又拥有了新的家人，所以不会是孤独的，她和父亲都会得到幸福的。当时的她是这样想的。

少女心思变幻间眼神的微动逃不过美狄亚的观察，唇边的弧度加深些许，"索尼娅，我将这个赐予你。"

美狄亚抬起手，金色的光芒乍现，看清她手中之物的索尼娅睫毛轻颤，呢喃出声，"这是…"

"天蝎座的黄金圣衣。"在美狄亚的意志下，浮在半空的黄金圣衣向少女又靠近了一步，"闪耀在夜空中的天蝎座的传说，比其他的星辰都更加耀眼的天蝎座一等星安达里士，代表着天蝎座心脏的红超巨星。"

"神话时代的英雄，猎户座的原身，英雄奥利翁因自视甚高引发了天后赫拉的怒火，女神派出一只蝎子去刺伤他，而蝎子的毒刺出色地把英雄…刺穿了。"美狄亚别有深意地加重最后的话语。

猎户座，那是伊甸的星座。难道说…果然，美狄亚接下来的话语证实了索尼娅的猜想，"我从最初就认为你是披挂这件圣衣的不二人选，这件黄金圣衣能够提升你的小宇宙，激发出更强的力量。"

"你不再是黄蜂索尼娅，而是执掌审判与戒律的天蝎宫之主，天蝎座的索尼娅。你的利针将如安达里士一般锋锐闪耀，纠正伊甸的过错。"

索尼娅没想到美狄亚竟会鼓励她去与弟弟作战，"美狄亚大人？…"

美狄亚向她点点头，"我的爱子伊甸，如果失去了他，我们一家人就等同于失去了未来。这种事情绝不允许发生，你清楚自己的重要使命了吗？"

"…是。"

美狄亚满意地笑了，"好孩子，那么，就请让我看看你毫无动摇的决心吧。"

索尼娅取下破裂的面具，走到黄金圣衣前，拢起长及腰身的柔顺发丝，锋利的指套划过，樱粉散落一地，曾经孩童时为父亲无意的一句赞赏而精心续起的长发被纷纷斩断，女战士的神色却无波无澜。她面对天蝎座圣衣的金芒展开手臂，火星士标志性的红黑盔甲褪去，露出贴身的纯白衣裙。她燃起小宇宙，天蝎座圣衣的光芒因身边人的呼唤更加明亮，灼眼的金光之中，蝎子型的黄金圣衣解体飞来，契合完美地保护住少女的身体。

索尼娅咽下喉中那声自穿上黄金圣衣时产生的不适呻吟。好热，这件圣衣，也许是历代的主人残留下的小宇宙还在影响的缘故吧…

向美狄亚告退，她来到自己应守卫的天蝎宫，等待必经此处的敌人。


	11. Chapter 11

荣斗和龙峰被时贞困在了时间的尽头，怀着相信同伴绝对会归来的信念，光牙，尤娜和苍摩继续向下一宫行进。

"天蝎宫…有种不妙的感觉啊。"苍摩打量着宫殿里破败的景象。

光牙附议，"一股不祥之感，不宜久留，快赶路吧。"

"很遗憾，你们休想再踏前半步。"

这声音是！？…三人皆是一惊，摆出战斗的姿势。

尤娜望着索尼娅身上的圣衣，讶然道，"那身圣衣是！"怎么可能，那可是女神的最强战士才会穿上的，只有十二件的圣衣啊！

"我天蝎座的索尼娅，以黄金圣斗士的身份，为守护马尔斯大人而战。"微带沙哑的嗓音回荡在空旷的宫殿中。

光牙和尤娜都愣了，"作为黄金圣斗士？"

"你是说，黄金圣衣认可了身为玛尔斯女儿的你吗？"尤娜不明白为何身为火星士的索尼娅也能披挂这身只属于女神最忠诚的战士才能穿上的圣衣。

"圣衣作为雅典娜圣斗士的证明已是过眼云烟，如今它们很乐意为大教皇玛尔斯大人贡献力量。"索尼娅站在高处，俯视下方警戒的几人，微微扬起下巴，黄金色的面具上反射出森寒冷芒，"你们几个应该能成为教训伊甸前很好的练手。"她扬起手，红光顿现，无数锋针般尖锐的利刃射向苍摩他们，而她自己则紧随在这波攻击后飞身踢向光牙。

一时不查中招了的光牙被一腿踢飞出去。

"光牙！"

"还没结束呢！"索尼娅握掌成拳，肌肉猛地绷紧，疾速的拳狠狠击中苍摩的腹部，一击刚完，她旋身，电光石光般的攻击命中了尤娜。

尘土飞扬，尤娜重重摔落在地，难抵强大力度的圣衣上出现细小的裂纹。

"当陪练都不够看吗？"索尼娅踏着长靴走到尤娜身前，于她头顶打下一片阴影，高举的手映进倒地的少女瞳中。尤娜睁大眼睛，额角渗出汗珠，但她并没有受伤，索尼娅劈下的手臂被赶至的苍摩截在了半空。苍摩扭过索尼娅的关节，借力挑起，双腿有力的踢击迫使对方后退，拉开距离。

"深红毒针！""幼狮炽焰！"奥义相撞，势均力敌的两人间的距离在苍摩刻意的靠近下逐渐缩小，他朝索尼娅发出一个虚招，在引得她起跳躲避后，唇角忍不住弯起。中计了。以左脚为轴，苍摩旋转身体，用腿在地上划出火圈。

没能跳出火圈范围的索尼娅皱起眉。他在刷什么花招？"

苍摩朝火圈外的两个同伴大喊，"光牙，尤娜！你们先走！"

"你在说什么啊？苍摩！"

"尤娜！"光牙叫住欲冲进火圈的同伴，向她摇摇头。

这是苍摩自己的战斗，他们谁都没有资格插手。

"可是…"

"快走！"苍摩催促道，"这家伙是我的对手！"

尤娜咬住下唇，担忧地看了苍摩一眼，转身跟上光牙的脚步向下一宫跑去。

索尼娅见他独自留下迎战自己，冷哼一声，"自寻死路。"她燃起小宇宙，冲向苍摩，凌厉的拳伴着劲风打向苍摩的要害。

初时在脸上挨了一拳，不过苍摩很快便发现了索尼娅的破绽，反手制住她的手臂，苍摩的指如铁钳般死死抓住她，认真道，，"你真的打算手刃伊甸吗？他可是你弟弟啊。"

"我是玛尔斯大人的战士。守护马尔斯大人，助他一臂之力，这就是我的所有使命。"

这种失了感情的公式化回答让苍摩感到满心无力，"对你而言，家人到底是什么？为了马尔斯和自己的亲弟弟互相残杀，这不对劲吧。"

"…你也是个蠢货呢。"在苍摩疑惑的那秒钟，索尼娅挣脱他的桎梏，反击追击，连贯的动作行云流水般流畅，被踢中的少年撞进墙壁中，没了动静。

索尼娅收回视线，转而望向光牙他们离去的出口处。

让那两个青铜圣斗士趁机跑了。

罢了，反正马上就可以与伊奥尼亚一道前后夹击他们。

索尼娅走向苍摩所在的方向，准备确认对方的生死，漫天的飞尘中有什么亮晶晶的东西引来她的注意。这是…

她蹲下身，拾起在打斗过程中被苍摩遗落在地的圣衣石。

！

索尼娅平静的表情裂出缺口。南十字星座…

心灵上的破绽被伺机等待的负面情绪抓住，疼痛侵袭至脑，她捂住额头，眼前无法抑制地出现了幻象。

该死的。

索尼娅猛地抓起十字形的圣衣石站起身，正巧也从废墟中爬出来的苍摩抬起头，望见她手中的圣衣石，有了不好的预感。

"…总是阻挠我的任务，南十字星之子，不过就在这一次画上休止符吧，我再也不会做出任何让步了。"索尼娅在苍摩惊恐的视线中收紧手指，不堪重负的圣衣石发出破碎前的哀鸣，"绝不让你们妨碍到玛尔斯大人！"她厉声诉说自己的决心，猛地捏碎手中之物。

火光中，从索尼娅掌中落下的剔透碎片如星辰般美丽。

老爸的圣衣石碎掉了。苍摩头脑一片空白，眦目欲裂，大声质问她，"为什么打碎老爸的圣衣石？你将老爸的圣衣石留在身边难道不正是因为他是最后一个知晓你纯洁时代的人吗！"

红焰自拳上燃起，苍摩接下索尼娅打来的攻击，声音中满是悲哀，"只有他曾试图拯救为有悖本愿的杀戮而痛苦的你…你将他的圣衣石贴身收藏，难道不是因为你感到了只有他才会一直守护你吗！"

"你到底为什么会变成这样！！"

"守护马尔斯大人…我要，守护马尔斯大人。"像是要说服自己一样，索尼娅将一遍遍重复她的回答，同时手下招式狠辣地攻向苍摩。

黄金圣衣对于力量的增幅不容小觑，几次交锋后苍摩被索尼娅又一次击中腹部，肆虐在神经的疼痛令行动迟钝，转眼间形势改变，索尼娅掐着苍摩的脖子将他用力按到地上。因缺氧脸色涨红的少年挣扎着继续道，"…咳，咳咳，在暗之遗迹的时候，我看到了你的内心。"

索尼娅僵住，指尖正在聚集的杀招无疾而终。

"你那时很痛苦吧…完全陷入了混乱，你的感情甚至传达到了我的心中。"

少女面具后干枯黯淡的绿瞳漾起波纹。

"现在也是一样，明明身着黄金圣衣，小宇宙却紊乱不堪，连一个青铜圣斗士都对付不了。为什么？伊甸的决意是对玛尔斯的背叛吗？阿莉雅被玛尔斯所杀也是理所当然的吗？"

"玛尔斯的所作所为真的是正义吗！"

'…杀人犯。'不，不要再说了…

"怎么样，回答我啊！索尼娅。"不要再说了啊！！

"闭嘴！"少女的心灵防线完全崩毁，她抓住苍摩的头发将他的脑袋往地面使劲砸去。

苍摩忍着疼痛和晕眩感，继续道，"为何不能回答，有什么东西让你那么恐惧？说啊，你的小宇宙是为了什么而存在的，你是为了保护什么而战斗的？"

'你这拳头应用于守护自己珍视之物才对。'

索尼娅唇上血色全无，眼球在神经质地震颤，"…我要守护玛尔斯大人，伊甸，还有美狄亚大人。"

苍摩打断她的自我催眠和逃避，"不对！应该先保护自己吧！再多想想自己，直视自己的内心。如果连自己都不会保护的话，也太过可悲了吧。"

她充耳不闻，喘着粗气向苍摩攻去。

苍摩接住她的拳，"你究竟是为了什么而站在这里的？"

"…"

她所守护的…在绝望中一直在找寻的…

'父亲，母亲！这孩子就是我的弟弟吗？'年幼的小女孩望着女子手中的襁褓，笑容充满了纯然的喜悦，"伊甸，我的弟弟！我有弟弟了！"

那是…她失神地凝望那处虚像。那个瞬间才是她真正想要的…

一个真正的家。"为了那一瞬，我不惜舍弃一切，不会让雅典娜，不会让任何人来妨碍！"

拳脚往来，身影交错，小宇宙间激烈的碰撞，索尼娅的动作一次比一次凌厉，而苍摩的视线则变得模糊。糟糕了，是刚才撞到头的缘故吗？

索尼娅抓住苍摩动作的一个迟钝，勾住他的小腿绊住他的行动，她从他的头顶跃至他的身后，脚下用力，待苍摩转身的瞬间，身形快到失去踪影，发动了和那个晚上一模一样的攻击。

尖锐的指甲触到盔甲。

南十字星座的男人在心脏被洞穿时满是震惊的脸浮现在少女眼前。

"不！"索尼娅的瞳孔紧缩成点。

然而…没有幻觉中喷涌而出的鲜血，也无破碎的胸甲，苍摩的手握住了索尼娅的腕，"你只是紧抓着幻影不放而已，你那所谓的家人也只是你做的梦而已。"

索尼娅甩开他的手，惊慌失措地环抱住自己，仓惶后退，"不是的！马尔斯，伊甸，美狄亚，他们都是我的家人。"

苍摩望着到了这个地步仍在自我欺骗的少女，心下恻然，"玛尔斯也好，美狄亚也罢，他们根本没有关注过你。他们眼里只有伊甸，有谁给过你拥抱，对你讲过温暖的话语？"

"住口！"

"你其实早就意识到了，不是吗！"

"我…"

他一步步走向她，直到她退无可退，颓然跪地。

"想要保护父亲保护家人，但只是遍体鳞伤无人理解，你的心在哭啊。停止那种做法吧。"

"停止…"

"不是被别人剥夺，不是一味奉献，为了自己真正的心意去生活。"他向她伸出手，"到这里来，我们的话是应该能够相互理解的啊。"

为了自己而活，不是为了父亲或是弟弟，而是自己…

还拥有去选择的权利吗？已经犯下那么多错误的她…

透明的液滴顺颊无声滑下，泪水朦胧间，她呆呆地望着递到眼前的那只手。

在暗之遗迹中也是如此，他抓住了自己，将迷失了的她带回现实。她还记得那个温度，来自同类的温暖触碰，明明中间还隔着坚硬的盔甲却依旧传递到了她的手中。就如同在黑暗中迷失的人，希冀着光明，但太过长久的黑暗使得双眼已变得无法再接受来自外界的光芒，她渴望又恐惧着那人掌心的热度，只能徘徊在外远远地观察，唯恐靠近一步便会被炙热的焰灼伤。

那些悔恨和无助，迷茫与狂乱，会有人理解吗？还会有人愿意给予双手染血的她所谓的爱吗？

"跟我走！索尼娅！"

可以吗？不再与寂寞为伴，孤独地走在只有一个人的荒漠中…而是…

"索尼娅！"

命运的转轮戛然而止。

※

她握住了他的手。

-FIN-


End file.
